Pilots
The Pilots were NPCs, the pilots of Naboo's royal navy. When the Trade Federation first invaded Naboo, they captured the pilots in the palace hangar, until the pilots were liberated by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. They left with the Jedi, Jar Jar Binks, Queen Amidala and her entourage on the royal barge. They stayed on the ship doing nothing while it stopped at Tatooine, flew to Coruscant, and flew back to Naboo, landing near Otoh Gunga. Another Pilot in these campaigns is the pilot of Darth Vader's personal shuttle. The Phantasmal Malevolence Everyone gathered around the shore leading to the underwater city of Otoh Gunga, waiting for Jar Jar to return from there and give a report. He arrived and reported that the Gungans had all left the city to go to the secret hiding place in the swamp, to make exlopding soap bubbles for the fight filled with electric mosquitoes, and that these bubbles would be piled on the backs of the dinosaur ponies. Jar Jar led them to the hiding place, where they met the Gungans headed by Boss Nass and Captain Tarpals. The Queen appealed to the Gungans for aid, but was refused by Nass. She asked Jar Jar to negotiate. Jar Jar told Nass that they should help the Naboo humans defeat the Trade Federation droids, and then they could retrieve the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria. Nass agreed, but Jar Jar insisted he should demand payment for their aid: 10 humans per day so the Gungans would never have to worry about food again. At this point, Padme came forward to reveal that she, Padme Amidala was the real Queen of Naboo. She offered to sacrifice herself to the Gungans to save her people. Fortunately, Anakin came up with a better solution. He pointed out to Nass that without their help, the Gungans couldn't get to the Trade Federation orbital headquarters where the Orb was, and it'd be a shame if someone should destroy the hq and the Orb along with it. Nass backed down, and agreed to help the humans. Everyone made their strategy. Jar Jar would lead the Gungans to fight the droid army by attacking them with the soap bubbles. Qui-Gon suggested they fill up the bubbles with water from the geysers at high tide. Meanwhile, everyone else would storm the palace through the hangar and take the Fed leaders captive. Jar Jar took charge of the Gungan army and led them into battle with a rousing speech. Everyone else stormed through the hangar where the Naboo space fleet was docked. Ric Olie and the other Pilots, who'd been rescued from the hangar and been on the royal barge all along on the trips to Tatooine, Coruscant, and back to Naboo came forward and took off in their space fleet to battle the Fed ships orbiting the planet. A New Generation If any of the Pilots were still alive 32 years later and living on Naboo, they were most likely killed along with everyone else on Naboo when Darth Vader ordered the planet's destruction from the laser of the Peace Moon. The Enemy Let Slip Nute Gunray declared Darth Vader was now his prisoner. She told him his electronic trickery was insignificant compared to the power of the Force. Vader and her Clone Troopers attempted to leave Cloud City on her personal shuttle. As the ship took off, Vader's Pilot told her the shuttle was turning by itself. Vader told him to turn off the computer, she'd guide the shuttle with the Force.